upstarfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Justyn Criticus
Justyn Allan Criticus '''es el ex- co-capitan de Intensidad Vocal y mienbro del Club Star capitan del Team White Lyon. El es un chico de diecisiete años, italiano que vive en Chile desde los 10 años, y es estudiante del LIceo Claudio Arrau actualmente volvió a Claudio Arrau después de haber sido trasladado al Colegio Parroquial por Ruth para convertirlo en su arma secreta contra Rogelio y su coro. Es interpretado por la actor Phernando Astudillo thumb|235px En Claudio Arrau , Justyn es considerado una chico muy popular por los otros estudiantes por ser el capitan del Team White Lyons. Es extrovertido por lo que ha tenido amorios con varias de las chicas del liceo con las cual termina muy mal entre ellas estan Lorena y Karo quienes lo odiaron por dejarlas, a ellas se incluyen algunas miembros del coro y del team como Europa, Celeste, Maritza, Francisca con las cuales es muy amigo, su novia Cristal murio en accidente a manos de Ruth del cual el solo sabe que fue atropellada, hasta que descubre el engaño gracias a su amiga [Leslie.] Actualmente es novio de Europa. Es es uno de los personajes protagonicos por lo que la historia da muchas vueltas sobre su vida a pesar de nunca haber tenido nada con la protagonista Monserrat. thumb Biografía Primera Temporada No fue personaje principal durante los dos primeros capitulos , sin embargo, se mencionaron detalles de su vida, como su relación con Karo y Francisca. Ademas de su gusto por el Club Star. Hizo su aparicion en el pimer capitulo llamado El Comienzo de Una Historia como el capitna del Team junto a Francisca y Andrea con las cuales canto y bailo el mashup Hair-Crazy in Love. Pero no fue hasta el final del segundo capitulo en el cual Ruth les pide que destruyan el coro desde su interior en el cual se comienza a conocer su maldad y ambicion por el triunfo. En el tercer capitulo aparcen el frente a Rogelio para audicionar para el coro en donde canta Burning Up con la cual son aceptados y pasan a ser parte de este. Durante la temporada se conoce a su novia Lorena la capitna de Flower Ladies a la cual deja ya que se enamora de Cristal una de las chicas del coro. Tambien en esta todos se dan cuenta que ha tenido un amorio con Francisca y su ex-mejor amigo Aron lo golpea dejandolo en el hospital. A finalizar la temporada Justyn deja el team ya que crea un vinculo con el profesor Rogelio de padre a hijo por lo que decide quedarse en el coro y ser leal. Segunda Temporada Aparece solo como un miembro del coro y tiene una realcion con Cristal, durante los capitulos canta varias canciones pero una de las que mas marca es en el capitulo Animo en el cual pierde a Cristal ya que muere por lo que canta en el cementerio Falling Luego de la muerte de Cristal , Justyn entra en depresion por lo que Ruth opta por sacarlo del liceo diciendo que su madre pide que sea trasladado al Colegio Parroquial en donde se convierte en co-capitan del coro que ella dirige ahi. Mas tarde comienza a tener una relacion con Maritza una de las porristas pero no tarda en llegar la capitana de las porristas Aracely la cual se entromete en la relacion causando la furia de Maritza la cual la deja muy clara de que "Justyn es de ella y que ninguna se lo va quitar ni siquiera la muerta". Al final de la segunda temporada Justyn se da cuenta que siente cosas por Europa y se dan la oportunida de ser feliz, Justyn como el nuevo co-capitán de Intensidad Vocal, es quien se encarga del solo de las nacionales y él es parte del grupo que vence a el Club Star. Tercera Temporada Justyn vuelve a estudiar en Claudio Arrau como capitán del team, pero más tarde decide volver al Club Star, para poder estra con Europa el máximo de tiempo. Justyn y Nicolás comienzan una rivalidad por ser la voz principal del coro, sin embargo dejan sus diferencias atrás luego de que Nicolás se da cuenta que Justyn es el más completo para llevar el coro en las Comunales, después de que Monserrat y Lorena no puedan competir, por motivos muy graves. La familia de Justyn vuelve a Chile, pero la felicidad de terner a su familia nuevamente junta se ve truncada por el mal carácter del padre de Justyn que no tolera que su hijo estudie artes, sin embargo Europa junto a la hermana menor de Justyn Kelly tratan de convencer a su padre de que el sueño de Justyn es ser un artista, pero no es hasta que lo ve cantando el solo de las Comunales que se convence y decide apoyarlo. Durante la semana del amor en Claudio Arrau, Leslie la mejor amiga de Justyn lo ve muy desanimado porque se cumple un aniversario más de la muerte de Crital, al verlo así, ella decide llevarlo a un bar de Concepación donde descubren que Crital jamás murió y que todo fue un engaño de Ruth, para acabar con el coro y lograr sacar a Justyn de Claudio Arrau. Canciones '''Solos Primera Temporada: *Burning Up la canta para audicionar al coro, por mandato de Ruth *Who I Am es cantada en la fiesta de James para celebrar el triunfo del equipo de básquetbol *Something About To Love, la cual canta para convencer de su amor a Cristal Segunda Temporada: Tercera Temporada: 'Solos en grupo' Primera Temporada: *Somebody to Love de Queen canta junto al club Star en la presentación del coro al liceo *It's My Life / "Confessions Part II" de Bon Jovi / Usher junto a los chicos del coro en el episodio Chicas v/s Chicos *Like a Virgin de Madonna canta en su habitación junto a Europa *Like a Prayer de Madonna junto al Club Star *Everyone de Backstreet Boys con Britney Spears en capítulo Gaga *Any Way You Want It / Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin de Journey en las Regionales con el Club Star *Don't Stop Believin' de Journey en las Regionales con el Club Star *To Sir, with Love de Lulu junto al Club Star en el auditorio cuando el coro es cancelado Segunda Temporada: Tercera Temporada: 'Duos' Primera Temporada: Segunda Temporada: *Art of love de Jordin Sparks ft Guy Sebastian junto a Europa en episodio no trasmitido Tercera Temporada: 'Grupales' Primera Temporada: *Jump de Van Halen en la presentación del coro ante el liceo *Keep Holding On de Avril Lavigne junto al coro animandose entre todos. *Lean On Me de Bill Withers animando a Ashley y Nicolás en Baladas *No Air de Jordin Sparks y Chris Brown en las Comunales *You Can't Always Get What You Want de The Rolling Stones en las Comunales *Hello, Goodbye de The Beatles en el auditorio junto al coro en Hell-O *Give Up the Funk (Tear the Roof off the Sucker) de Parliament con el Club Star y las Flower Ladies enfrentando a Bouche Routte en Funky Segunda Temporada: Empire State of Mind de Jay-Z y Alicia Keys junto al Club Star en Volvemos a Clases Tercera Temporada: Categoría:Personajes Categoría:ClubStar Categoría:Primera Temporada Categoría:Segunda Temporada Categoría:Tercera Temporda Categoría:Team White Lyon Categoría:Intensidad Vocal